Entre el destiempo y el tiempo
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Un café, una casualidad o parte del juego de la vida... un reencuentro, sentimientos y recuerdos... madurez...


Antes que nada quiero agradecer los mensajes de algunos lectores (que quizás aquí no estén jeje pero por si si…) preguntando si todo va bien y cuando actualizaré la historia larga, no les tengo tan buenas noticias… aún tardaré pero lo haré, sin duda.

Ahora bien, hice este one-shot… hoy fue un día lluvioso, un poco en soledad y al escuchar la canción de Amaia Montero "imposible" imaginé una historia entre Ranma y Akane… espero les guste… tal vez es un poco más "dramático" de lo que acostumbro…

ENTRE EL DESTIEMPO Y A TIEMPO

_Tú que te levantas temprano con sabor a café_

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse súbita y rápidamente, tanto, que tuve que sostenerme de la mesa al incorporarme para comprobar que eras tú… lo eras, lo eres… noto como el café al que le soplas se parece al tono de tus ojos… sonrío, yo nunca estoy despierto tan temprano… al menos la llamada de mamá sirvió de algo… quiero llamarte por tu nombre pero no puedo, soy un cobarde, como siempre lo he sido… como siempre lo seré, te veo pagar y agradecer el café de manera gentil, espera… eso… la chica del mostrador te conoce, quizás… podría preguntarle ¿por qué no?

_Yo que me despierto pensando en lo que tienen las cosas del querer…_

Salgo de la cafetería habitual a la que voy cada inicio de semana, dudo que la cafeína sea tan benéfica como dice mi jefe pero me doy el gusto de ingresarla a mi organismo cada lunes…

El clima es frio y lluvioso, el ambiente me hace pensar en ti invariablemente, ya han pasado tres años y todavía me sigo preguntando miles de cosas, por ejemplo… ¿por qué fui tan imbécil? Peor aún ¿por qué lo fuiste junto conmigo? ¿por qué nunca maduramos? ¿por qué nunca asumimos el cariño mutuo? No creo estar tan loca, sé que me querías y yo a ti… sonrío por la falsedad de mi pensamiento, era más que querer… te amaba… lo hago aún, aún te amo Ranma Saotome…

_Y aunque sé que es imposible_

_Tan solo quiero recordar_

_Lo que tú y yo fuimos alguna vez_

_Me alegro de volverte a ver…_

Me siento impaciente, nunca en mi vida una semana había sida tan eterna para mí… el tiempo parecía hacer de mi un niño desesperado, lo soy, yo Ranma Saotome estoy desesperado… logré saber que vienes aquí cada semana, sonrío pero no le encuentro nada de divertido a la situación… te conocía Akane, realmente te conocía… cierro los ojos y puedo ver perfectamente tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz, ver la inocencia de tu mirada… ahora me siento nostálgico ¿cómo te puede gustar el café? Siempre dijiste en la universidad que podrías tomar cualquier cosa menos cafeína… quizás sólo para molestarme ya que yo empezaba a hacerme un poco adicto a ella, entre entrenamientos y escuela… y tú… tenía que encontrar una forma de mantenerme alerta, despierto…

Y aun así todo se fue al demonio… éramos… estábamos… en la Universidad peleábamos menos y nos perdonábamos más… tal vez fue mi estupidez que no externé mis sentimientos, lo reconozco, pero ¿era necesario decirlo? Vaya, te esperaba después de clases, me acompañabas a los torneos, no negábamos las cosas pero tampoco las afirmábamos, habíamos avanzado un poco al salir de casa… ¿qué nos sucedió entonces?

Estás ahí… no puedo perder la oportunidad… no, esta vez la vida no me va a condicionar nada… mientras pides el café yo me levanto y salgo, tengo que encontrarte afuera…

_Pienso en ti, mil momentos…_

Otro inicio de semana y otra vez tú rondando mi mente… no puedo evitar sonreír al pagar el café ¿qué pensarías al verme tomar esta porquería? Siempre dije que no tomaría otra cosa que no fueran los tés de Kasumi… y heme aquí… y tú dijiste que tú habías dicho que nunca probarías mi comida y en la Universidad varias veces te preparé tus almuerzos sin chistar… no como cuando íbamos a la preparatoria y en verdad huías de lo que yo hacía… sonrío al recordar tus maneras nada gentiles de decirme mis torpezas en la cocina… y de todos modos… yo…

- Akane- escuché y alcé el rostro, no puedo creerlo… estás ahí… eres tú…

- Ranma – oí con una voz queda y temblorosa, escuchar mi nombre en sus labios pensé que sólo ocurriría en sueños.

_Pienso en cómo estás, en cómo te fue_

_En si llegaste a ser feliz_

Ni siquiera puedo articular palabras, mis preguntas en la mente atrofian mi lengua ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue? ¿conseguiste la cura?

La primera parte del plan A funcionó pero ahora sólo me quedo embobado viéndola ¿eres feliz Akane? ¿alguien te ha hecho feliz? Me pregunto intentado cuestionártelo directamente pero me da miedo la respuesta, no puedo dejar de mirarte fijamente pero mis labios simplemente no responden…

_Y si alguna vez_

_Volviste a pensar en mí_

- ¿Vives por aquí? – pregunto tratando de parecer natural y serena, aunque realmente quiero preguntar ¿vives con alguien? ¿te has acordado de mí? ¿piensas en mí como yo en ti?

- No, realmente vivo al otro lado de la ciudad – contesto intentando que te des cuenta que he venido sólo por ti, al parecer te sorprende mi respuesta, no no no, idiota, tampoco quiero que creas que te acecho, si seré imbécil

- y ¿qué haces por aquí? – no entiendo qué haces aquí y cómo sabías que estaba aquí o ¿fue casualidad? ¿en verdad lo fue? Tiene tanto que no hablamos que no sé si eres el mismo chico que conocí alguna vez

- Akane, es que yo… - te miro a los ojos, intento decirte que todo este tiempo no ha pasado un solo día que no albergues mis pensamientos y emociones…

_Mi respuesta es sí_

_Y a partir de aquí_

_Cuesta tanto disimular_

- Ranma… - pronuncio sin pensar, puedo ver esa mirada… esa misma mirada que me otorgaste en China cuando estaba en tus brazos, esa mirada que me diste cuando volviste de tu primer torneo… esa que me dice que has pensando en mí… o al menos eso quiero creer, trago saliva, me cuesta disimular que yo también he pensado en ti…

- sigues haciendo lo mismo – pienso en voz alta, idiota, pero es que sigues haciendo lo mismo Akane… tomas un mechón y lo enredas en tu dedo, característica de que estás nerviosa…

_Nunca olvidaré que en febrero fue la hora del té_

_Cuando te marchaste pensé que ya no habría_

_Una próxima vez_

- Debo ir a trabajar… yo.. – dijiste sutilmente sin moverte, yo sonreí, si, eres la misma Akane que recuerdo

- mañana podemos –

- no, yo… sólo vengo aquí los lunes – dijiste tímidamente y te tomé la mano, me miraste sorprendida – Ranma… pensé que el día de tu partida a China iba a ser la última vez que te vería – dijiste sincera y me quedé con las palabras en la boca

– no creo en las coincidencias pero tampoco en el destino – respondí y te di un papel en la mano con mi número de celular para después observar marcharte… pude ver el vuelo del abrigo que cubría tu cuerpo antes de mirar al cielo y preguntarme si la vida te puso en mi camino adrede o por error… Akane Tendo

_Y aunque sé que es imposible ya_

_Tan sólo quiero recordar_

_Lo que tú y yo fuimos alguna vez_

_Me alegro de volverte a ver_

Caminé con prisa para llegar al trabajo sin atreverme a ver el papelito que me habías dejado en la mano, llegué al trabajo, editora… era mi profesión… colgué el abrigo que tenía señas de haber recibido una ligera llovizna y entré a mi oficina sin decir siquiera los buenos días, ajusté mi traje color gris perla y mi cabello para verme presentable, debía calmarme… antes de revisar todos esos textos… tomé el papel y lo guardé en mi pequeño bolso, tenía que concentrarme.

Tocan la puerta – pasen – respondo y llega Kaho, mi asistente, me entrega un libro en manos – dice el jefe que es una novela que le publicará a un chico que una vez le salvó la vida, así que debe ser prioridad – resoplo con desgane y asiento con la cabeza, en cuanto me deja sola me digo a mí misma que no hay mejor manera de despejar la mente que trabajando… tomo las hojas y me da un vuelco al corazón a leer el título "los amores reales traspasan el tiempo" debe ser una broma… una tonta y retorcida broma… cálmate, quizás sólo… es el título… sí…

Conforme voy leyendo encuentro parte de mi vida retratada en esa novela, podría incluso llorar… un chico, una chica… se conocen por accidente en el baño de un avión, ella olvidó ponerle seguro a la puerta y él tuvo la impertinencia de no tocar, un accidente… así conocí a Ranma, por accidente… Takaki, un joven que va en busca de su amor de la infancia a la Universidad de Tokio, y Akari, la chica tutora de Rika, la joven que busca Takaki; pareciera ser un típico triángulo amoroso pero no lo es… Rika no está interesada en Takaki en absoluto, él se da cuenta que Rika no es la misma chica que conoció pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y alejarse… Akari lo molesta y él no pierde la oportunidad de decirle lo sosa que parece ser, que con su forma de vestir no atraería a nadie… una típica relación odio – amor… como la que tuve con Ranma, seguía leyendo y me parecía extraordinario que pudiera asemejarse a mi pasado o quizás yo le daba esa interpretación, Ranma y yo nunca estuvimos inmersos en un triángulo amoroso… no porque… era más bien un complicado enredo amoroso con Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno… etcétera etcétera

Saco el papel de mi bolsa y antes de racionalizarlo… le mando un mensaje, un corto mensaje – hola, éste es mi teléfono, Akane – si, era todo, volví a tomar la novela que debía revisar… Takaki y Akari se hacen amigos, si es que así se puede llamar, son parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo, ambos explosivos, ambos orgullosos, ven el uno por el otro… terminan las vacaciones y Takaki debe marcharse… pero hay algo que se forjó entre ellos, sin querer, sin pedirlo, algo inquebrantable… ella lo deja ir, sabe que el sueño del joven es la beca que había obtenido para Europa y ella no podía interponerse, sabe que algún día si la vida lo quiere así volverán a unirse… él no promete nada y se va sin amargas despedidas…

Cierro el libro y sonrío… tal vez la vida quiere que vuelva a unirme a ti… reviso mi celular y sonrío, estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que no me percaté del mensaje que recibí de ti "mañana, en el mismo lugar, por favor, media hora antes" tan elocuente como siempre… mañana Ranma… mañana te veré – de acuerdo – contesto en voz alta y luego lo escribo para decírtelo en un mensaje…

_Pienso en ti, mil momentos_

_Pienso en cómo estás, en cómo te fue_

Te ves más bonita de lo que recordaba… desde que murió papá no volví a saber más de los Tendo, mamá no quiso ahondar en esos recuerdos dolorosos para ambos… yo creo… pero ahora que te veo tengo tantas ganas de preguntarte mil cosas que no sé por dónde empezar, te veo sonreírme y me desarmas totalmente como la primera vez cuando sólo teníamos 16 años – y bien… estamos aquí- dijiste con un tono suave, volver a escuchar tu voz es música para mi alma, ja, sonrío, ni Ryoga podría haber sido tan cursi como lo cabo de ser.

- ¿en qué trabajas Akane? – me preguntas como si nada…

- soy editora… reviso ya sabes, las publicaciones que se darán a conocer… - escucho decirte con calma

- pensé que querías trabajar en un periódico – al oír estas palabras no puedo evitar mirarte con molestia

- bueno, quería muchas cosas –dijiste en tono de reclamo al mirarme de reojo – pero a veces la vida no te da lo que quieres y debes adaptarte – zaz una cubetada de agua fría

_En si llegaste a ser feliz_

_Y si alguna vez_

_Volviste a pensar en mí_

_Mi respuesta es sí_

_Y a partir de aquí_

_Me cuesta tanto disimular…_

- y tú ¿en qué trabajas? – pregunto intentando saber más cosas de ti

- no importa, aquí… allá… doy clases, tomo fotografías –

- ¿tomas fotografías Ranma? ¿tú? –

- bueno, he viajado por muchos lugares, empezó como un hobby pero una vez no tenía nada que comer y se me ocurrió vender algunas fotos que había tomado… no me fue tan mal y ha sido mi segundo trabajo desde entonces –

- y has conocido a muchas personas supongo ¿fotos de modelos y así? – pregunté nerviosa

- no, eso nunca… tomo fotografías solamente de lugares… aunque a ti si te tomaría fotografías – apenas y pude pasarme el sorbo de té y vi como sonreíste, altanero, nunca cambiarás…

_Pienso en ti, mil momentos_

_Pienso en cómo estás, en cómo te fue_

- ¿ves como no era tan difícil? Podemos ser civilizados, teníamos que serlo algún día ¿no cres? – me preguntaste con cierta intención que no logré descifrar… desde hace tres semanas diario nos vemos en este lugar y platicamos sobre estos tres años sin llegar al punto…

- si somos tan civilizados podríamos – sugeriste intentando meter en nuestras conversaciones cotidianas el motivo de nuestra separación… o eso creí

- lo lamento – dije sincero – no supe cómo regresar pero yo nunca te olvidé Akane –

- y tampoco a las demás ¿no? Ukyo me dijo hace dos años que la frecuentabas –

- si frecuentar es verla cada año… si, lo hacía –

- era más de lo que intentaste hacer conmigo –

- no sabía cómo… es decir… Akane lo siento -

_En si llegaste a ser feliz_

_Y si alguna vez_

_Volviste a pensar en mí_

- no importa, eso ya es pasado – dije de forma seca, si la vida quería juntarnos de nuevo ¿por qué hacer tan difícil las cosas? ¿por qué recordarme las cosas que me dolieron saber? A Ukyo si podía verla ¿y a mí no?

- si importa, porque fui un idiota en mucho sentidos… y lo lamento… sólo que no sabía como acercarme… yo me fui por la cura y… no la conseguí… no pude hacerlo Akane y cada día pensé en el estúpido error de alejarme por algo utópico y dejar algo real-

_Mi respuesta es sí_

_Y a partir de aquí_

_Esta noche quiero fumarme la pipa de la paz_

_Confesar que al menos tú y yo nos merecemos una oportunidad_

- Kasumi me dijo que tío Genma murió… y no supe acercarme tampoco a ti… lo pensé mucho y no sabía cómo hacerlo y-

- pasó el tiempo – me interrumpiste al tomar mi mano

- yo lo siento Ranma, no supe… es decir – te sonrío, es una estupidez…

- somos bobos Akane –

- ¿qué? –

- antes no pensábamos antes de actuar, cuando íbamos a la preparatoria –

- y luego pensamos tanto que no hicimos nada – terminé la idea

- creo que la vida ha sido poco indulgente y nosotros hemos complicado más el paso –

- pero creo también… si tú… es decir… si ambos – dije nerviosa sin mirarte, sentí estremecerme al sentir tu mano acariciar el mechón que sobresalía de mi rostro

- quiero… estar contigo, es lo único que me ha importado siempre – respondí y enseguida hice lo que toda una vida a tu lado jamás me atreví… besarte…

_Sé que muchos me odiarán por que es muy vaga la historia, sólo tomé como punto de referencia el reencuentro y la nueva oportunidad de ser... y en cuanto ala historia larga, tengan paciencia por favor, espero para noviembre ya actualizar :) Gracias por leer y cualquier cosa me contactan por PM :) saludines.. ojalá, pese a lo corto del one-shot y lo trillado del tema les haya gustado, saludos._


End file.
